The purpose of this randomized, open-label, active-controlled, crossover study in 100 hypercholesterolemic women and men is to evaluate the ease of swallowing, subjects' perception of side effects and overall satisfaction associated with 5 film-coated Cholestyramine tablets bid compared with 5 micronized Colestipol HCL film-coated tablets bid for 4 weeks each. Bile acid binding resins such as these have a documented history of clinical safety for LDL-C reduction. It is expected that greater acceptability of the film-coated tablets will increase compliance.